fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Servers
This is a page of minecraft servers made for or with the mod so players can play with each other while mining fossils or feeding Dinosaurs. The mod is required to log in to any of these. If you find or run a server with the Fossils And Archeology Revival mod feel free to add it here. Official Fossils and Archeology Server Now inactive because the new Owners decided they didn't want to hand down ownership to somebody else. The end of what was once a magnificent Minecraft server. This server, once run by 4f6f3b and now run by MeltedMocha and PathosIV are starting it's 4th year on Feb 28, 2017! We're a massively customized modpack that is constantly undergoing changes, so there's always support. Find help on our Fossils.enjin.com website, hit us up on Skype, Teamspeak, Discord or Technics! IP: fossils.noip.us:28292 Slots: 50. Website: Fossils.enjin.com Technics: Technic Pack put together for the server can be found here. Official list of mods can be found on the Technics website or on Fossils.enjin.com. Not a part of Ultra or Mooncraft. Discord: https://discord.gg/qBYmS6N TeamSpeak 3 IP: fate.noise.host:10043 Skype: https://join.skype.com/y2jQcg0xw73b Ultra Dino server This is the most popular dino server you can find. We welcome all of you to join us. Our community is very friendly and inviting. You can find some staff members online at all times, so if you have any problems, you can always ask them for help! This server and all that has to do with it was created by Oncyfia, MariTheCat and our amazing group of staff members and helpful players! Minecraft version: 1.12.2 Server IP: 149.56.28.76 Slots: 80 Website: https://ultradino.enjin.com/ Technic modpack: Can be found here. Discord: https://discord.gg/qBYmS6N MoonCraft Games 1.12.2 A brand new 1.12.2 Fossils and Archaeology server. Our community is small but welcoming! Come check us out, Pick a town, and build away while having fun! Server is owned by GuardianInASuit and ThatOneGaymer Discord: ☀https://discord.gg/zXxZZ7N Website: www.mooncraftgames.net Modpack: ☀ https://www.technicpack.net/modpack/official-mooncraft-mod-pack.1397516 Slots: 20 IP: play.mooncraftgames.net Fossils Un-Linked Brand new 1.12.2 Fossils and Archaeology server with a load of tech and other mods to enhance the overall game-play experience! We have amazing staff and a dedicated support discord to help you with any of your needs, come explore dimensions, raise dinos, build jetpacks and so much more here at Un-Linked! IP: Fossils.Un-Linked.com Slots: 50 Website: https://www.un-linked.com/fossils Technic Modpack: Click here Discord: https://discord.gg/w9Zu7VK Paleocraft Welcome to Paleocraft, a modpack built to allow you to enjoy your prehistoric friends with the aid of Technology and Magic. Whether you fancy your self an Druid or a Mage, we have 'Thaumcraft' and 'Roots' to tickly your Arcane fancey while you explore the open world provided by 'Biomes you Go'. But, if exploring a vast world isn't your style, why not build expancive farms with 'Pam's Harvestcraft' or an Industrial complext with one or many of our tech related mods like 'IC2', 'Forrestry' or 'Railcraft' all in the efforts of building the best extinct animal park you can. We develop our server and community around the players. Most our mods have been suggested to ourselves and we have made the changes to suit players needs. As Paleocraft develops so does our knowledge and our services that we offer! The server is owned by Bantoo and is ran by Bantoo, Kangalia and Smallpred. Server IP: 109.169.58.116:25565 Technic page: https://www.technicpack.net/modpack/unofficial-fa-server-modpack.1108549 CurseForge: https://minecraft.curseforge.com/projects/paleocraft A full mod list can be found both on our Technic and Curse Forge pages. Discord server: Paleocraft Discord Server slots: 120 **We offer modpack support through our discord channel where we have constantly active staff members, any issues with our pack we will do everything to try to fix it** DinosauriaCraft DinosauriaCraft is a basic dinosaur minecraft server, owned by Trallosaurus5341 It is a 24/7 server, feel free to find a location and start building your own Jurassic Park! IP: DinosauriaCraft.apexmc.co Mods: ☀llibary-1.7.17 & Fossils and archeology-8.0.3 Minecraft version: Forge 1.12.2 Discord: ☀https://discord.gg/BVTmsZf Slots: 200 Category:Community